Par-delà le néant
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {OS – Vœux - Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur} Faramir était revenu vers son père après un assaut désespéré sur Osgiliath. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir dans le néant qui l'entourait lors de son retour ?


_**Sur l'idée originale de **_**Nanthana14 **_**et **_**Syrène-T**_**, nous avons pu formuler des vœux de fic qu'on voulait lire dans le cadre du groupe **_**Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur**_**. Et nous nous transformions en fée aussi pour choisir l'un des voeux des participants pour l'exhausser. Ici, c'est celui de **_**Lyla0ï **_**que j'ai voulu réaliser : **__Une histoire sur Faramir à partir du moment où son père Denethor perd la tête et souhaite le faire brûler. Quelque chose du point de vue de Faramir__**. **_

**_J'espère que cet OS te plaira, Faramir étant inconscient à ce moment que tu souhaitais cette histoire, j'ai pris le parti d'essayer de voir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Comme on entend dire que les gens dans le coma ou inconscient peuvent être sensibles à ce qui les entoure. Bonne lecture ! _**

**_PS : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _**

* * *

**Par-delà le néant**

* * *

Le néant. Le noir.

Il était là sans être là… la conscience endormie, noyée dans l'inconscience. La douleur physique anesthésiée par cette parade que le corps avait pour l'oublier. Mais les douleurs de l'âme pouvaient-elles être remisées aussi facilement par l'inconscient ? C'était sans compter sur le subconscient, faisant remonter les derniers évènements.

Des événements difficiles. Un sacrifice qui n'avait servi à rien. S'il en croyait ses sens, il n'était plus de ce monde, ou du moins, il n'avait pas réussi à reprendre Osgiliath. Pire, il avait mené ses hommes au massacre. Il avait l'impression de se tordre de douleurs et de colère face aux souvenirs qui affluaient, de hurler de désespoirs à la vision de ses hommes, fauchés comme des fétus de pailles. Puis l'horreur… les orcs décapitant un à un chacun des soldats, gardant les têtes pour les mettre dans des paniers. Un « cadeau » pour la cité, lui avait soufflé leur commandant à son oreille. Il avait été blessé avant d'être capturé, mais ils l'avaient gardé pour la fin. Un frémissement de son esprit se déclencha à cette dernière pensée… les coups, les rires, la souffrance, une autre flèche se fichant entre son armure, encore des coups, puis il s'était senti attaché à son cheval… puis le néant… il avait senti le sol qui l'écorchait au gré des pas de sa monture, mais il avait vite perdu le fil…

Le noir total l'emportait à nouveau. L'esprit complètement détaché de son corps, il n'était plus là.

Le néant. Le noir.

Toujours du noir, un espace hors du temps, un temps hors de l'espace. Seulement son subconscient qui le faisait ressasser cette amertume blessante de son échec. Un de plus…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet acte désespéré ? Pour la reconnaissance de ce père qui l'abaissait sans cesse, le comparant au grand Boromir, ce frère qui lui manquait tant. Faramir avait su que c'était de la folie de se rendre à nouveau sur cet avant-poste. Mais… les mots, les paroles, le dédain de cet homme l'avaient si profondément blessé… cet homme qui aurait voulu échangé leurs places… Boromir vivant, lui mort… Comment un père pouvait être autant injuste ? Faramir devait avoir pourtant l'habitude. Toute sa vie n'avait été que « pas assez », « pas aussi bien que », « ton frère aurait… ».

Peu à peu, une sensation revenait. Des sons… si étouffés, si assourdis par ce noir qui l'enveloppait qu'il ne savait s'ils étaient réels ou non. La demeure de son esprit s'écroulait, et brûlait ? Que pouvait signifier cela ? Il ne comprenait pas… et ne voulait pas le comprendre. Ses pensées s'égaraient sur d'autres pentes d'incompréhension. Où avait-il échoué pour rendre son père si dédaigneux à son égard ? Quand avait-il failli de façon définitive pour ne pas recevoir le respect de cet homme ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'un acte de sacrifice aurait pu le faire changer d'avis ? Des questions muettes et douloureuses, mais qui tournaient en rond autour de lui, remplissant peu à peu ce néant, devenant presque étouffant, asphyxiant.

La lutte ne se fit pas longue, il se laissa envahir totalement pour ne plus se sentir inutile.

Le néant. Le noir.

L'humidité.

A travers la brume épaisse des ténèbres entourant son esprit, il se sentait mouillé… sur son visage. S'il était mort, comment cela se faisait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Un souvenir paraissant réel ? Par reflexe, il se mit à bouger le visage. S'était-il pour finir noyé ? Non… une odeur parvenait jusqu'à son esprit… de l'huile… était-il encore prisonnier des orcs ? Était-ce une autre torture qu'ils préparaient ? Il fallait qu'il se défende, il fallait qu'il revienne à lui. Mais si c'était pour survivre et ne recevoir qu'un regard poignardant de dédain s'il rentrait blessé, valait-il la peine de faire autant d'effort ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux de laisser le destin s'occuper de sa fin et de ne plus être un regret pour l'intendant du Gondor ? Plus rien ne le raccrochait à cette vie… son frère n'était plus, son père se moquait de lui, pas de femme qui l'attendait. Non autant se laisser manipuler par il ne savait qui ou quoi et que cela se finisse vite.

Une goutte d'huile se glissa entre ses lèvres, enclenchant d'autres sensations. Mais non, il ne fallait pas lutter, il ne voulait que se laisser engloutir à nouveau par le néant.

Le néant. Le noir.

Il était à nouveau là, la conscience entre deux eaux, ni complètement dans le noir total, ni dans la réalité. Il n'était pas encore mort, il en était sûr maintenant. Mais que se passait-il ? Il lui semblait toujours humide au niveau de son visage… et des sons étouffés lui parvenaient. Des cris ? Son père ? Rien n'était net, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourtant il commençait à avoir chaud.

Cette perception venait, partait et revenait, dans une danse incompréhensible des sens… parfois l'humidité, parfois les sons, parfois la chaleur, parfois rien. Des indices de ce qui pouvait bien l'entourer, mais rien de concret pour qu'il puisse appréhender son environnement. Il capta soudain une sorte de situation d'urgence. Son instinct se réveilla. Son esprit se fit plus vif. Ses sens captèrent des informations inquiétantes. Cela brûlait autour de lui. Trop près de lui. Soudain il se sentit pousser et renverser, et puis plus rien pendant quelques fractions de secondes.

Puis il put ouvrir les yeux.

Sur son père.

Au milieu d'un bûcher.

Un père qui répétait _mon fils_ en le regardant.

Le néant pourtant le rattrapa malgré lui. Il voulut résister mais c'en fut trop pour son esprit qui se perdit à nouveau dans les bras de l'inconscience.

Le néant. Le noir.

Au réveil, il ne vit que douceur et beauté. Quelques lits plus loin, une femme se reposait aussi de ses blessures. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu mais lui ne voyait plus qu'elle.

Il n'avait plus besoin des ténèbres et du noir de son esprit pour noyer sa soif de reconnaissance. Qui ne viendrait plus de toute façon. Il n'avait plus besoin de cela.

Il avait la vie devant lui.

Il était revenu par-delà le néant.


End file.
